The Lone Ranger
The Lone Ranger. Plot In 1933 at a fair in San Francisco, a young boy, Will, who idolizes a legend known as the Lone Ranger, encounters a seemingly ordinary mannequin that is revealed to be a real native American named Tonto, an elderly Comanche, who proceeds to recount his experiences with lawyer John Reid, the Lone Ranger. In Colby, Texas, 1869, Reid returns home via the uncompleted Transcontinental Railroad, managed by railroad tycoon Latham Cole. Unbeknownst to John, the train is also carrying Tonto and outlaw Butch Cavendish, who is being transported for his hanging after being apprehended by Dan Reid, John's Texas Ranger brother. Cavendish's gang rescues Cavendish and hijacks the train, which derails soon after, resulting in Tonto's arrest by John and Dan. Dan recruits John as a Texas Ranger and with six others, track down the Cavendish gang. A few days into their expedition, the group is ambushed in a canyon by Cavendish's men who kill the Rangers, including Dan, who has his heart eaten by Butch. John is injured as well in the attack and dies, only to be found and revived by Silver, a white spirit horse thought to be sacred by the Comanche. When Reid awakens, he is informed by Tonto of his new status as a "spirit walker" (one that has been to the other side), and reveals that he cannot be killed in battle. Tonto also confirms that Collins (one of the seven Rangers) betrayed Dan and is working alongside Cavendish, a "wendigo". As John is thought to be dead, he hesitantly wears a mask to protect his identity from enemies. Tonto also gives John a silver bullet made from the fallen Rangers' badges and tells him to use it on Cavendish. They then travel to a brothel which had been visited by Collins recently. There, they find Red Harrington, who gives them brief information about a fight between Dan and Collins over a cursed silver rock. Meanwhile, Cavendish's men begin raiding settlements near the Comanche-American border while disguised as Comanche Indians. John and Tonto arrive after one such raid abducts Rebecca and Danny Reid, Dan's widow and son, the former of whom shares a mutual attraction with John. Regretting his earlier actions, Collins attempts to assist Rebecca and Danny in escaping, but is shot dead by Cole, who rescues them. Assuming the raids are a sign that the Comanche have become increasingly hostile, Cole announces the continued construction of the railroad and dispatches Captain Jay Fuller, who leads the United States Cavalry in an extermination campaign against the Comanche. A Comanche tribe captures John and Tonto soon after they find railroad tracks in reserved territory. The tribe leader tells John of Tonto's past: Brothers Cavendish and Cole were rescued from near-death by a young Tonto, who showed them the location of a silver mine in exchange for a pocket watch. The brothers then murdered the tribe to keep the mine a secret, leaving Tonto with great guilt over his unwitting role in the massacre. Tonto and John escape captivity as the Comanche attack the cavalry. Arriving at the silver mine, they kill Cavendish's men and capture Butch. Tonto demands John use the silver bullet to kill Cavendish, but he refuses and reveals to Tonto what the Comanche chief told him. Tonto attempts to kill Cavendish, but John knocks him unconscious and and brings in Butch alive. Upon returning Cavendish to Cole and Fuller's custody, Cole's role in the silver mining operation is revealed. Fuller is swayed to side with Cole out of fear that if his actions were to be publically revealed, he'd be charged as a war criminal. Rebecca is held hostage against John, who is being brought on the train back to the silver mine to be executed. However, he is rescued by Tonto and the two flee the mine as the Comanche warriors are massacred by the cavalry. Realizing the men's corruption, John adopts his Lone Ranger alias. The duo rob a bank containing explosives and use them to destroy the bridge connecting the railroad's tracks to Comanche territory. At the railroad's opening ceremony, Cole announces to the owners that he will be buying out the company using the funds obtained by selling the mined silver, which has been collected and stored on his personal train. With help from Red, John and Tonto manage to stop the cavalry and steal Cole's personal train with the silver. A prolonged two-train fight occurs, during which Fuller is killed by falling off a train, Cavendish is killed by being hit by one of the opposing trains, Rebecca is rescued by jumping onto John's horse, and Tonto reveals himself to Cole as the boy he traded the pocket watch with years earlier. The sequence culminates with Cole's train falling off the severed bridge and into the river below, crushing him under the weight of the silver ore. The town and railroad enterprise recognize John (whose identity is still unknown to them) as a hero and offer him a law-enforcement position, since the town's rangers were all killed. John declines, and he and Tonto ride off. Back in 1933, Tonto instructs Will to never remove the mask. In a post-credits scene, Tonto is seen walking away from the camera in the American desert. Credits Cast *Tonto .... Johnny Depp *John Reid (Lone Ranger) .... Armie Hammer Appearances *Latham Cole *Frank *Jay Fuller *Red Harrington *Ray *Dan Reid *Danny Reid *John Reid *Rebecca Reid *Tonto *Will |creatures= *Cat *Horse *Rabbit *Scorpion |events= |locations= *United States **California ***San Francisco **Tennessee **Texas ***Colby **Utah ***Promontory |organizations= |species= *Human |vehicles= |technology= |miscellanea= }} Category:Films